The current trend in electronics is to make electronic devices with smaller components operating at higher clock frequencies and power levels generating more and more heat. These components include electronic packages such as microprocessor and memory packages. The electronic packages typically include a die that is usually mounted onto a supporting substrate sometimes referred to as a carrier or package substrate (“substrate”). The electronic package, in turn, is typically physically and electrically coupled to a printed circuit board (PCB). The die and the substrate are typically made of multiple ceramic or silicon layers. The heat generated by such electronic packages can increase.
One common approach to draw the heat away from the die includes the use of an Integrated Heat Spreader (IHS) as a lid in thermal contact with the die. To ensure thermal coupling between the IHS and the die a Thermal Interface Material (TIM) is used. The TIM can comprise a variety of materials.